


just checking in

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, haha i am an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if dean had never broken into sam's apartment, but called him instead </p><p>(based off an rp that made me cry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just checking in

Sam's phone rang right as he was getting into bed. Jessica's brow shot up, but Sam just groaned.

"Let me get it or they'll keep calling." He kissed her before exiting the bedroom to grab his phone off of the kitchen counter.

Mildly irritated, he pressed the talk button. "Hello?" 

"Sammy?" 

He almost dropped the phone. Leaning up against the counter, he sputtered, "Dean?" 

He heard a soft laugh on the other end. "Why you sound so surprised, Sam-O?" 

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a slightly strangled noise. 

Dean chuckled again. "Good to hear from you, too, then."

"Dean, why are you calling me?" 

The question came out a lot harsher than Sam had intended. There was a short silence from Dean's side. Then, he replied, "Just wanted to see how Stanford was treating ya."

Sam blinked. "Uh, fine. It's fine. I like it here, yeah." He cleared his throat, a little awkwardly. "How... How are you?" 

"Oh, I'm still kickin'." Dean's tone sounded relieved. Sam nodded, even though there was really no point in it. 

Dean continued. "It's been pretty rough, but I still like my job." The dull joke almost made Sam smile. 

Sam raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I hear you. How's, uh... How's Dad?" The question desired to be asked, even if he didn't feel like asking it. 

"I, um, actually haven't seen him in a while. Hunting, y'know. But I'm not too worried about it- got some free time until he turns back up." 

Sam clicked his cheek. "Well, when you do see him, tell him I said hey. Not that he wants to hear it from me." 

A little sigh came out of Dean. "Yeah, will do. And, uh, Sammy?" 

The brunette stilled. "Y-Yeah, Dean?" 

"Um. Just, uh, be careful out there, okay?" 

Sam let a little smile slip. "Yeah, Dean," he said, "you too. I mean it." 

"Yeah, yeah. You know me- born careful." 

Sam rolled his eyes, still smiling. Then, something in his stomach, a vague feeling of necessity, compelled him to say what he did next: "Hey, uh, listen, man. I'm glad you called. Really. I appreciate it. It's-" 

"It's no problem, Sam. I just thought I'd give my punk-ass little brother a call." 

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks. I just wanted... I mean-" Sam licked his lips. His hand curled under the edge of the counter. "I just wanted to tell you I miss you is all." 

Again, there was a brief silence from the other line. Then, after a shaky sigh, Dean said, "Yeah, Sam, I- you too." 

Sam smiled again. "Okay. Well, thanks for calling again. Don't be scare to do it again sometime." 

"Me, scared?" Dean snickered. "Never. I'll talk to you later, Sam." 

"Okay. Bye, Dean." Sam hung up with a small grin on his face.


End file.
